lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:L.A. Noire Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the 'main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the '''Community Portal or Forums.'' Fix it. The Evidence and Weapons buttons are inversed. : Fixed. --Anon(Talk) 23:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks a tonRefstag 23:13, May 13, 2011 (UTC) addiction to L.A. Noire is torture I got addicted to l.a noire and then broke my thumb >:[ Did you break it while playing? :) Tom Talk 09:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Goodbye! I see people have no respect for other's here by editing over peoples videos to put there own--not cool.SignOfZodiac 05:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) :If there videos are better then thats fine. Tom Talk 10:36, June 8, 2011 (UTC) What happened to the Wiki's colour? The layout or colour or whatever matched LA Noire. Why did it change to the default one that looks like Wikipedia? MyDogIsBlue 22:04, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :Huh? I think theres something wrong with your computer, try turning it off and then back on, the theme is the same as it always has been, the background changed a few months a go but it in no way resembles wikipedia. Tom Talk 13:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Small grammar error on 'L.A. Noire' On the home page, it says, "L.A. Noire is an mystery-solving..." 'an' should be 'a'. Not a big deal but bugs me. 'preorder bonusses' I think it should be retitled to 'DLC', since it has become more important now than just the preorder bonusses. Plus, all preorder stuff is available as DLC now... Jeroen.hendrix 10:54, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I need help. I'm on the silk stocking murder and stuck. I never got a call from the station, I have talked to the fruit delivery guy and now the wiki says I need to go and interrogate because of the call. I never got it. I think I did at the apartment, but I left without doing it. Now, im kinda stuck.. D: SAVE??????? OK, that's fucking annoying. Let's say you exit the game during a case of during the campaign. How do you continue when you return to the game? Can't find any "resume" buttons or anyway to continue from the last point. What to do? Ages Seriously, what the hell were they thinking when they decided characters' ages in the game? Ira Hogeboom is supposed to be 31 while his actor was 58. Mickey Cohen's supposed to be 33, when Patrick Fischelr was 41 at the time. Then there's character's like Vernon Mapes who could pass for 45, but noooo, let's make him a decade older. It seem kind of ridiculous sometimes. 01:12, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Anyone know how long night takes to end, because my missions aren't starting. Cannot Obtain 5 Stars on 'The Gas Man' I don't know if anyone will see this as this isn't a very popular wiki, but I'm trying to get 5 stars on every case and The Gas Man in the Arson Desk is the ONLY one I have left to do but I can't do it. I've tried twice to complete the case with 5 Stars: Valourous but both times I've got 4 Stars: Distinguished. I did everything correctly and followed the wiki carefully. --PoppinToaster 19:10, May 29, 2014 (UTC) No seems to care. Maybe you're causing too much collateral when driving and that's effecting your rating. Good luck 21:31, May 29, 2014 (UTC) L.A Noire Black Dahlia file save I need the Black Dahlia mission file, where do I find it? - Quynhngaglx 02:47, July 13, 2018 (UTC)